


Scares and lonely hearts

by icanttellthemthatsir



Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttellthemthatsir/pseuds/icanttellthemthatsir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generation war modern au<br/>Nearly a year after losing contact with his family and friends, Friedhelm meets Esther, a troubled young woman. Despite feeling broken himself, he decides to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scares and lonely hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever put on the internet and also the first fanfiction I have ever written in English. My dear friend gilove2dance fixed my mistakes for which I am really grateful. I hope whoever reads this finds it entertaining and has enough patience with the little Swiss girl who tries to write this stuff in a foreign language.

 

_~Prologue~_

It was Christmas Eve and Friedhelm Winter leaned out of the open window, a lit cigarette in his hand. As he stared out onto the bright streets of Berlin as he tapped the ash off his cigarette and tried to calm himself. The windows of the building on the other side of the street were all decorated with Christmas lights that seemed to be too beautiful for this night, too beautiful for how bad Friedhelm felt inside. He didn’t use to smoke, but when he discovered that it always seemed to relax him, he couldn’t resist it anymore. It was a way to block out his reality and even though it was just for a moment, it was better than nothing. Of course, Wilhelm hadn’t been too pleased about it, but there was nothing his big brother could really do about it. Not anymore now that Wilhelm was 22 and didn’t live in their parents’ house anymore. Friedhelm could still remember how betrayed he had felt when Wilhelm had told him about moving out two years ago. He had just turned 17 back then and without his brother, life with his father had become nearly unbearable. But Friedhelm doubted that Wilhelm had known anything about that. Now it was time for Friedhelm to leave his father’s house. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible, but not everyone wanted him gone.

Friedhelm didn’t hear his door open, but he could feel the sudden draft and knew that his brother Wilhelm had to be standing behind him. Even without seeing him he knew that Wilhelm would have a disappointed look on his face right about now and knowing that, Friedhelm didn’t feel like turning around anytime soon. So he just took one last puff from his cigarette before throwing it out of the window and slowly turning to face his brother.

“Did you really tell our mother that you didn’t want to see her again?” Wilhelm asked, his voice full of disbelief and disappointment.

“You know that this is not about Mama, Wilhelm,” Friedhelm responded, looking down at the floor by Wilhelm’s feet.

“And that suddenly gives you the right to hurt Mama? You should have seen her out there; she’s really upset.”

“Wilhelm, don’t make this harder on me than it already is. You know that I have to do this.” Friedhelm now looked in his brother’s eyes, trying to withstand his brothers taunting expression. He had known for a while now that he couldn’t stand to live in his “home” for much longer. But his decision to lose contact with all his family members was new.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Friedhelm? I have always protected you from him and this is how you thank me?” Wilhelm had walked a few steps closer to his brother, still hoping he could bring him to his senses.

“I never asked you to do that!” Friedhelm hissed before realising how aggressive he was getting. Slowly shaking his head, he tried to distance himself from all this, to not let his feelings get control over his mind. When he continued talking, his voice seemed to be emotionless.

“After all this crap I don’t even know who I am anymore, Wilhelm. I have to find myself again. And…I can’t keep seeing you either. Not if this is supposed to work.” Only his eyes showed his real pain now. But Wilhelm didn’t notice how much this really hurt his brother; too big was the shock of Friedhelm’s words. Only slowly he realised that this was goodbye for him too.

“And what about our friends? Charly, Greta, Viktor? You’re just going to cut them out of your life too?” Wilhelm asked reproachfully.

But Friedhelm didn’t answer this time. There was only pain written on his face as he walked past his older brother and picked up his packed suitcase that was lying on his bed. Before he left the room, he stood in the doorway for a moment, glancing over his shoulder one last time. Wilhelm was just standing there, hands in his pockets with anger and sadness on his face.

“Well…Merry Christmas, little brother,” Wilhelm said resentfully.

“I’m sorry, Wilhelm.” And with this, Friedhelm left the apartment as fast as possible, ignoring his mother’s loud crying and the curses of his father. Those would be the last words Wilhelm would hear from his little brother for a long time and they would haunt him regularly in his sleep. Not even Charly, who had moved in with Wilhelm a few weeks ago would be able to calm him.  


End file.
